warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leafstar
Leafstar is a brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Firestar's Quest History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Firestar first met Leafstar, who was still Leaf at that time, when he was trying to get familiar with the gorge territory and accidentally bumped into her. Leaf was startled and infuriated by this encounter, and snapped at Firestar to keep away from her. :However, she was confronted by Firestar and Scratch, or Sharpclaw to attend the meeting to rebuild SkyClan, and she agrees to join. Almost immediately she was given her warrior name, Leafdapple, and was also given Sparrowpaw (Boris) to mentor. Throughout the story, she showed the best understanding of the warrior code and the meaning of Clan life. :The medicine cat, Echosong, soon gets a message from their ancestors that Leafdapple was to be the leader of SkyClan. She was shown a vision of leaves dappling the ground. Leafdapple objected that Sharpclaw should be made leader, but Firestar pointed out her sensitivity to the important aspects of Clan life. He told her to trust her warrior ancestors, to which she replied, "No, I trust you," and she accepted her position. She received her nine lives not long after that, and became Leafstar. : :Leafstar had decided to make Sharpclaw her deputy. She held the warrior ceremonies of Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw, and the apprentice ceremonies of Bouncekit, Rockkit, and Tinykit, choosing the new warriors, Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt as mentors. She thanks Firestar and Sandstorm, and promised them that their names will be remembered in Skyclan forever. She also confirmed Echosong as her medicine cat. As Firestar and Sandstorm leave, they see her leading a patrol. :Sandstorm names one of her kits Leafkit in honor of Leafstar (and perhaps of Spottedleaf too). SkyClan's Destiny :In the beginning of the book, Leafstar has a dream about the SkyClan camp flooding. As she is drowning, she awakes from her dream and is relieved to know that it didn't actually happen. Leafstar walks out of her den and watches her Clan for a few moments, remembering how some of them came to be in SkyClan. When she sees Nettlekit fall into the river, Leafstar watches as he is saved by Waspwhisker. She then talks to Echosong and Sharpclaw for a few moments about starting an upcoming warrior ceremony. Leafstar wants to wait for the daylight warriors, Ebonyclaw, Billystorm, and Snookpaw, to arrive, but Sharpclaw convinces her to start anyway. Leafstar then gives Bouncepaw, Rockpaw, and Tinypaw their warrior names, Bouncefire, Rockshade, and Tinycloud. When Shrewtooth yowls that there is an invasion, Leafstar acts fast and readies herself for defending her Clan. But she relaxed when she sees that it's only Ebonyclaw, Billystorm, and Snookpaw. Leafstar reassures Shrewtooth that it's okay, and he apologizes. The daylight-warriors become angry when they hear that they missed the warrior ceremony. When she spots Harveymoon and Macgyver playing when they were supposed to be cleaning out the newer dens, and when they both rudely backanswer Sharpclaw, she bans them for 1 moon. Later, Leafstar spots Sagepaw dangling off a cliff and she rushes to help him. Sharpclaw reaches the cliff first and catches Sagepaw just in time. After that, Sagepaw's leg is misplaced. She watched Echosong place the leg back using Rockshade as her assistant, and was very impressed by her talents. Patchfoot spotted four trespassers on Skyclan territory.The four cats introduce themselves, Stick, Cora, Coal and Shorty. :Patchfoot laters spots Coal, Cora, Shorty and Stick on their territory. After a training session and some help from the newcomers, Leafstar decides to finally attack the rats. Leafstar and Sharpclaw listened to what Stick had to say. Sharpclaw cuts in for Leafstar and agrees to the plan; this infuriates Leafstar, though, she also agreed. :After some training, the Clan attacks the rats. Leafstar stares around during the battle and spots blood splashed on all the warriors; she hopes it is the rat's blood and not theirs. SkyClan later beat the rats. She spots Ebonyclaw and Frecklepaw fighting, she goes over to confront them. Frecklepaw confesses that she wants to become a medicine cat and she becomes Echosong's apprentice. Sharpclaw talks to Leafstar, saying he thinks that Stick, Shorty, Coal and Cora should become warriors. Leafstar agrees and makes them warriors, though many were angry about this. Leafstar agrees to go see Snookpaw with Billystorm and stops by Hutch along the way. On the front lawn of Snookpaw's twoleg house, a dog awoke and chased Billystorm and Leafstar around. Billystorm quickly tells Leafstar to go in a hole at the house roof and they squeeze in, seeing Snookpaw. The twolegs arrive back and Leafstar and Billystorm manage to make it outside before they spot them. Ebonyclaw talks to Leafstar about Shrewtooth, saying that he was lacking confidence and she thought Shrewtooth is feeling left out. She decides to take Shrewtooth out hunting. After catching a squirrel, Leafstar wandered around the forest and accidently brought Shrewtooth to the twoleg-house where he was trapped and starved. This frightens Shrewtooth, thinking it was a trap. They decide to attack the twoleg house and frighten the man who had trapped the cats. :After the attack on the twolegs, Leafstar goes on a hunt with Billystorm, Cherrytail, and Mintpaw. Billystorm reveals his feelings for Leafstar, and she returns the favor. They are interupted by Egg, who has decided to join SkyClan. Echosong tells Leafstar that she can't have a mate or kits, and that leads to a quarrel between Billystorm and Leafstar. They spot a lost Twoleg kit and decide to help the Twoleg adults. They take all the Twoleg items with the guide of Snookpaw, leading to the lost Twoleg kit. :During the battle with Dodge, Leafstar loses a life. Billystorm rushed over, yelling in agony and pain, not knowing that leaders have 9 lives. When Leafstar awakes, Billystorm was embarrassed. Leafstar decides to tell Billystorm how she feels, deciding that if she could choose the Clan's path, she could choose her own. Though the book is cut off, it is most likely they become mates. : :During the manga part of the book, Leafstar decides to fight the dogs that have been terrorizing the cats. She takes a patrol and they head out towards the twoleg-place at night. While they are heading towards the twoleg-place, a cat stops them and lies to them about where the dogs are. Rabbitpaw and Leafstar end up at an alley, they hear barking from a distance and they hide in the trashcans. The dogs leap out and jump towards the trashcans. The rest of the patrol arrives and they fight the dogs. After they win the fight, Leafstar announces the four new warriors. Nettlesplash, Creekfeather, Plumwillow, and Rabbitleap. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock says that Leafdapple was a rogue with the SkyClan trait of having strong back legs for jumping into trees, which was why Firestar chose her to be one of the cats in the new SkyClan. She also was wise enough to know that cats without her bloodline would need to be welcomed into the Clan to swell their ranks, and she had to be strong enough to win their respect. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Unnamed She-Cat:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 489 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Quotes Warrior Ceremony Warrior Ceremony }} References and Citations Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:Battles of the Clans characters